villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brandish μ
Brandish μ is an antagonist of Fairy Tail. She is a member of the Spriggan 12. She is voiced by Manami Numakura in the Japanese version and by Amber Lee Connors in the English version of the Anime. Appearance Brandish is a young woman with green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two blue cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She wears gold cross-shaped earrings. Her standard style of dress shows off the front of her body. She wears something akin to that of a burgundy swimsuit showing her huge bust and a fancy gold coat with purple-indented flower patterns across its design, along with blue fur around the collar. She also wears a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it, running across her back in a T-shaped pattern. She completes her outfit with a pair of dark brown high heels with purple nail polish coat on her toenails; the Alvarez Empire's mark is on her right thigh. Personality Brandish is shown to have a very calm, but waspish attitude. She states that she likes cooperative affairs and has shown a desire to avoid conflict when possible, choosing to look at situations logically, although as highlighted by Dimaria Yesta, she can occasionally be quite argumentative, irritable, fiery, and cantankerous, moaning in annoyance or sighing in displeasure when it comes it to anyone, or anything she dislikes. She is fearless of death or torture, piquing her enemies to assassinate her while refusing to disclose any information of herself. When it comes to her soldiers or underlings, she is somewhat affectionate, sympathetic, and carefree towards them, when ordering them around while justifying that she considers them her "pets", although mentioning she does take care of them if they correctly do her bidding. She is wordly and intellectual, while showing that she can also be quite manipulative, intelligent, and deceptive when need be, as demonstrated when she deceived Lucy into undoing her restraints, ensnaring her once liberated. Additionally, she apparently loves soft and fluffy things, as she was enamored by traveling on Happy once he was enlarged, delightfully hugging him. Her mother's murder has affected her greatly and her misunderstanding that Layla carries out a dangerous and violent act results in her desire to obtain revenge on the Heartfilias. Despite this, she regrets having to murder Lucy as a way of getting over her death and sheds remorseful tears, as she tries to go through with the act. After traveling to Star Memory with Aquarius and learning the real tragedy behind her mother's death, she fearfully reacts at her murder. Unable to change the outcome these events, she collapses into a overemotional and hysterical fit of tears, showing that even under her unflappable and cool exterior, she is also vulnerable to sadness when it comes to her loved ones. Also, Brandish can occasionally be mischievous, kittenish, and playful. During their travels to find August, she joyfully used her Magic to make Natsu's head larger because he wanted it and shrinking Lucy's breasts as well as making them bigger. She also said that she has that strong urge to mess with Lucy. Synopsis She appears on Caracole Island to buy a Mango Gelato only to see that the store has been destroyed and wants to go back home, but is stopped by Natsu. As result she shrinks Marin and short after the entire island to warn Fairy Tail. At the meeting she's unlike some fellow members not hyped up. When she arrives, she takes a bath in Lucy's house and forces her to join. After the bath Lucy tries to kill her only to be stopped by Spriggan 12 member who reveals Lucy's identity as Layla's daughter and tries to kill Lucy but is stopped by Cana, surrounded by Ajeel's "Sand World", gets hay fever after Ajeel is defeated and is knocked out by Cana. Short after she's captured by Lucy and Cana and imprisoned in the Fairy Tail guild. When she's imprisoned, her top underling Marin tries to choke her to death, but is stopped by the other Fairy Tail members and imprisoned as well. She then talks with Lucy and uses the chance to kill Lucy, but is stopped by Aquarius, who tells her and Lucy the truth. When Jacob invades she's caught in his dimension as well and is freed when Lucy mentions her and decides to say at the guild imprisoned. Some later she's freed by Natsu and decides to negotiate with August. She, along with Natsu, Happy, Mest and Lucy go to meet August and negotiate. When it appears to work, she stabs August under Mest's control which shocks all present. Shortly after August stands up, knocks her out and tries to kill the four Fairy Tail members. After Irene used Universe One, Brandish treated August's wound, who explains her the magic. She along with August meet Irene and go together to the Spriggan 12 meeting. On the meeting Dimaria apologizes to her and says to destroy the enermies. Along with the other members she makes herself ready for the battle. She then tries to negatiate with Natsu and Lucy, but then Neinhart appears and overpowers her and Lucy, but is defeated by Natsu. Brandish then enlarges Natsu's tumor and fights Lucy until Dimaria appears and slices Brandish open. She is then treated by Porlyushika. After Universe One dispells Brandish, along with a minimized Dimaria in her hand, retreats to Arakitashia. 100 Years Quest One year later, she saves Gray from Madmole and tells about the fates of the Spriggan 12 before going to Giltina where Aquarius' new key is located. Powers and Abilities *'Command T' (in Japanese: コマンド Komando Tī): Brandish's Magic gives her the ability to alter matter, with Erza noting that she wields this Magic at an incredible level; enough to topple entire countries single-handedly to which she has been given the epithet "Country Demolisher". Thanks to the enormous level of her Magic Power, she is able to effortlessly alter the shape and height of something on the scale of Caracole Island, making it much larger than its actual size, and then shrinking the island down to a slither of land so small that there was only room enough for her to stand on it. Brandish has also shown to manipulate something as simple as a weapon to more complex things, such as specific parts (i.e. targeting wounds and cellular masses for medicinal purposes) or all of the biological anatomy of a person, giving her Magic a numerous variety of options. Her prowess of this powerful Magic even can extend to the appearance of some of her targets to look as if they have been outright disintegrated, striking viability to the ones who come to witness it in the act. Even though Brandish has stated that she is capable of altering the size of any and all matter in the world, once confronted by Neinhart, who had been enhanced through Irene's enchantment, she finds her Magic to have no effect whatsoever. *'Command T: Reduction' (in Japanese:〝縮小〟 Shukushō): This spell allows Brandish to reduce any/or all matter that she targets, ranging from Magic, people, inanimate objects, etc. Brandish can also harness the reduced matter and compressed it in a form to be used for her own offense. *'Command T: Expansion' (in Japanese:〝拡大〟 Kakudai): This spell allows Brandish to magnify any/or all matter she targets, ranging from Magic, people (herself included), inanimate objects, etc. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Brandish has displayed a decent level of proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. Even without her Magic Power, she proved to be more than a match for Lucy in close combat, as she easily managed to subdue Lucy by tackling her to the ground, maneuvering behind her back and restricting her limbs while also smothering her with one hand, all of which she did before Lucy could scream for help and later easily parried her attack and blew her back strongly with a single roundhouse kick. *'Enhanced Durability': Brandish is very durable, withstanding a violent whirlwind from an enhanced Neinhart, emerging mainly unharmed or derided in any fashion, only retaining various cuts and wounds on her body. Attacks from Lucy, while she was going through three Star Dresses, did little to no effect on her, merely agitating but causing her no loss in power. *'Immense Strength': Brandish is shown to posses an incredible amount of strength, as she was able to easily block a kick from Lucy in her Star Dress: Taurus Form, which grants her immense strength, with ease, and could *'Immense Magic Power': As a member of the Spriggan 12, Brandish has an extremely large amount of Magic Power, which is great enough to terrify Gray and Natsu. According to Gray, her amount of Magic Power is exceptionally overwhelming (and asserting that her power surpasses that of all their previous opponents, suggesting, if not confirming, that Brandish's level is much more powerful than Mard Geer and Hades), and Lucy stated that calling her Magic Power huge would be an understatement. When fighting Lucy, despite her creativity and initial ability to outpace Brandish by dexterously using the numerous abilities granted to her by Star Dress and repeatedly shifting through them, Brandish was able to overpower her still due to having far superior magical power, as she easily could neutralize a powerful spell from Lucy and use it to attack her instead, going as far as to boast for the difference between their powers. Gallery Brandish Magic 2.jpg|Brandish demonstrating the difference in power between her and Team Natsu. 9f0479ee3f9047e7800d40ec845c0f92.jpg|Brandish' face Trivia * Her ability Command T may be based on a camera's "Cmd + T" technique on shrinking and enlarging objects. * She is the kindest and least evil of the Spriggan 12. External Links Brandish on Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Titular Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:On & Off Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Fanatics Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Destroyers Category:Rivals Category:Magic Category:Mischievous Category:Charismatic Category:Leader Category:Neutral Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Grey Zone Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Friend of a Hero